Alex Family-Meet the parents
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: The Family went to Gia's parents for Christmas.


It was a cold winter day in the reservation & the family is getting ready to go to Gia's parents for Christmas Alex was so relief that he is off duty for three weeks. Gia was packing up the cubs suitcase & her own. Alex called the kids downstairs. Okay kids, we have a three hour drive ahead of us Anybody need to use the bathroom?. I do! said Nitro. The cubs ran for the bathroom at the same time. Alex looked up. Boys! one at a time. After a bathroom break, They went into the car. The cubs got their portable DVD player to watch a movie. As they drove into the car, Gia talked to the kids. Kids this would be a good change to meet your grandparents with is my parents. Alex turned to Gia. Honey did you type in their address in the GPS?Yes I Did. Dad? said Nitro. Are we there yet? I need to go. Gia turned to Nitro. I asks you earlier. Alex interrupted. That ok honey. We need gas. I thought you got gas last night. Gia said. Babe? I had to work late last night at the Hospital & all the gas station's were close by the time my shift was over with was 11:00pm. I had double shift. The family stopped at the gas station. Nitro ran to the restroom but the door was lock. Alex had to get the key from the man & open the door for him. Alex was pumping gas in the van. Gia turn to the kid. Anybody want something to eat from the food mart? Kimmy spoke up HOT-DOG! How about you simba? I'll have the same what she's having. Lorenzo was sleeping. Gia came back with the Hot-Dog & brought the boys a soda to wash it down. Alex was done gassing up the van & they were on there way. The boy were watching The lion King on their DVD payer until the player said on the screen. "Low on Battery". Nitro turned to simba. I thought you charge it up last night. I forgot. said Simba. The boys fight in the car. Gia turned to the cubs. BOYS! Enough!. Gia took the player away from then. Two hours passed, They were at Gia's parents. The parents were waiting at the front door. Gia's Mom open her arm. My daughter come here. Mommy. Gia introduce her to the family. Mom? this is my husband Alex, My sons Nitro,Simba & Lorenzo & my daughter Kimmy. Nitro walk up to Gia's Mother. Please to meet you lady. Gia looked at Nitro. Nitro, this is your grandma.. They went inside for a visit. Gia's Mom Palma was getting he drinks. So Alex, You you do for a living? Alex answered. Well I'm a full time RN Nurse at Animal General Hospital with Melman. He's an MD now. Palma interrupted. is he the hypochondriac giraffe think he's getting sick?He used to be. but he put all his fear from germs all behind him. Palma turned to Gia. And you Gia. Gia answered. I'm just a stay home went over to the & Gia looked up at his Mom. Oh Mom? this is Lorenzo. He was adopted. he was diagnose with. neurogenic bladder. Alex interrupted. He live on catheters. He unable pee in his own. Part of his brain got damage. How? asks Palma. Long story. said Alex. Simba asks Gia a question. Mom? If that's my grandma, Were is grandpa? People all stared at each other & Palma responded. Well he was a serious brain injury & couldn't wake up in I.C.U & he passed way. So Simba I herd you had a medical crises. Alex answered. You he did. He took expired meds. for his allergy & had a life threatening illness. They visit a couple of hours. Later the boys were making cookies for santa. They had a nice ham dinner & cake for dessert. They went Caroling outside. It was getting late & the kids had to be in bed for Santa. The next morning, Kimmy was the first one up yelling. It's Christmas! They looked out side & there was snow on the ground. Kimmy was riding her trike that santa got her. Alex gather the kids around. You kids go get dress. Were going to Christmas mass. The mass was 1 hour long followed by the lords supper. The kids got juice & Adults got wine. They gathered around the tree & opened presents that afternoon & had christmas dinner. They spend a couple more day together & they had a long drive back home to their own reservation. The kids started School a week later & Alex went back to work. The end.


End file.
